That Was Cold
by Smackalicious
Summary: Just a good, old-fashioned snowball fight. Not with these three it's not. McGiva. Hints of McNozzo if you want it. ONESHOT.


**Title: That Was Cold**  
**Pairing: McGiva, very subtle hint of McNozzo if you want it**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Genre: Het**  
**Cat: Humor**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: Just a good, old-fashioned snowball fight. Not with these three it's not.  
Author's Note: Written as a thank you for Oxymoronic Alliteration for running the NFA's Secret Santa exchange this year! Thank ya, lady! Hope you're up for some silly fluff. :D (The title is silly, but it has a double meaning that will make sense at the end of the fic. ;))**

* * *

Tony had been intently reading something on his computer monitor when he suddenly jumped from his seat and bounded to the window, startling Ziva in the process.

She slammed her hands down on her desk, irritated that Tony had succeeded in scaring her, even if he hadn't intended it, and mumbled to herself, before looking over to McGee's desk and finding him snickering to himself. She narrowed her eyes and spoke. "Something funny, McGee?"

His chuckles quickly dissolved into nothing as he cleared his throat. "Just, uh, funny email I got."

"Would you like to share?" Ziva asked, sure she could find out his lie.

He made a face. "Nah, you probably wouldn't get it," he said, and at the dark look she sent him, quickly added, "Because it's a computer nerd joke. You know me, total nerd." He had a look on his face like _he _didn't even believe what he was saying, and Ziva's look lightened up a little, though she still wore a scowl on her face.

"Probies!" Tony's voice called out, interrupting the tense scene, and they turned their faces to him. He now had his face practically plastered to one of the large windows on the wall as he gazed outside. "We're gonna have a White Christmas!"

Ziva groaned even as she stood up and walked over to join him. "Not this again," she said. "You do this every year – get excited over the possibility of snow, and then when it doesn't happen, pout like a little boy."

"Like?" McGee snorted, and Tony turned to glare at him.

"Laugh all you like, McChuckles," he said, "but we'll see who's laughing when I drag you two out for a snowball fight later."

McGee made a face at that suggestion. "You want to have a snowball fight with a woman who could kill you with office supplies?"

Tony's face fell at that. "2 on 1?" he suggested.

"Like it was going to be any other way," Ziva murmured in his ear, before returning to her desk and putting on her outerwear.

Tony gave her a blank look. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted a snowball fight," she said, flipping her ponytail out from under her coat, "so let's go find some snow."

Tony turned his look to McGee, who was grinning.

"Hey, it was your idea," McGee said, turning to find his own coat.

"And we are finished with our work, so it is the perfect time to go," Ziva added.

Tony thought about it for a minute, then said, "Okay, but no cheating."

"How could we cheat at a snowball fight?" McGee asked.

"I don't know, ice balls, sling shots. . ." He trailed off, muttering, "Oh, God, I'm giving them ideas."

"No cheating," Ziva agreed. "Just a good, old-fashioned snowball fight. Shall we?"

Tony nodded. It was his idea; there was no way out of it now.

"Oh, this is glorious!" Ziva breathed as they reached a park, which was mostly empty except for a few families and a handful of joggers or people walking their dogs. She turned to McGee, taking his hand. "Come on, let's build a fort."

She dragged him away, leaving Tony to gape after them. "Why do you guys need a fort?" he called out after his shock dissipated.

"So we can make out without you watching," Ziva called back cheekily, and this time McGee's mouth dropped open. Ziva ignored his reaction, squeezing his hand and continuing to pull him along. "Come on. It won't be long before Tony is hitting you in the back of the head with snowballs."

McGee stopped in his tracks. "What makes you think he'll be hitting me?"

"Because you're the one he's aiming for!" she exclaimed before running away.

McGee wanted to run, but found himself frozen, only moving when he felt a wet thunk against the back of his head. He slowly turned, facing a gleeful Tony, and upon hearing Ziva's tinkling laughter in the distance, made a decision, stooping down and gathering a handful of snow.

"You want a fight," he muttered to himself, "you've got one."

He formed the snow into a solid ball, keeping his gaze on Tony the entire time, and Tony stuck his tongue between his teeth, taunting him. McGee lifted his arm to throw the ball . . . and suddenly spun in Ziva's direction, whipping the ball in her direction and succeeding in pelting her on the arm, only because she wasn't expecting it.

Tony crowed in delight at the surprise attack, while Ziva gaped, finally calling out, "I thought we were on the same side, McGee!"

"We _were_, until you abandoned me to get hit in the back of the head!" he called back, and to his delight, she threw back her head and laughed.

"Touché, McGee," she said, jogging back to him. She kept one hand slightly behind her back as she ran, and McGee took a defensive stance, preparing himself in case she launched a missile at him, but she didn't throw anything, rather suddenly broke into a sprint, only stopping when she tackled McGee and brought her hand up to shove a handful of snow into his face.

McGee let out a strangled cry as Tony cackled in the background, thoroughly enjoying the fact that he wasn't involved in this debauchery – especially since he was the one who started it. Though he wouldn't mind being tackled by Ziva, having her hover over him. . . His laughter died down at the thought as sudden jealousy overcame him, and it was then he noticed Ziva wasn't moving from her perch on top of McGee.

"You two okay over there?" he called out, wanting to make sure Ziva had just been joking with her earlier statement about making out with McGee. If anybody was going to be making out with someone, it should be him, dammit!

"Someone sounds jealous," Ziva muttered to McGee, while he attempted to rid his face of the cold snow on it. "Shall we tease him further?" She grinned at him, while he felt heat rush to his face, embarrassed over her insinuation.

"What are you talking about?" he said, his voice coming out a lot squeakier than he would have liked.

Ziva giggled, lowering her head closer to his. She saw Tony slowly making his way toward them and didn't move. "Just make it look like you're enjoying yourself, Timothy," she purred.

"So you have no intention of kissing me?" McGee asked.

"Your virtue is safe with me," Ziva whispered.

McGee let out what Ziva thought was a relieved breath, but she soon discovered that he was just preparing himself to flip her over, so he was resting over her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, his hands on her wrists and holding her arms on the ground over her head.

"McGee. . ." she said, still staring at him.

"If you're going to do something, do it all the way," he responded and, before she could ask what he meant by that, lowered his face to hers, pressing his lips against hers in a firm kiss, one Ziva hadn't imagined him capable of.

He gradually released her wrists and she brought her hands up – one on the back of his head and the other on the back of his neck – as she returned the kiss.

"Hey! What the hell?" Tony called out as he stopped walking, beyond confused by what he was seeing. _Probie _was kissing _Ziva_. Since when did he have moves like that? And more importantly, why was she enjoying it? "Someone wanna clue me in on what's going on?" he added when they didn't stop what they were doing. "Come on! I thought you were at least going to build a fort so I didn't have to watch!"

McGee pulled away then, so he could respond to Tony, and Ziva stared up at him, her eyes glazed, but a smile playing on her lips. "Just think, Tony," McGee said, "if you hadn't thrown that snowball at me, this could be you."

Tony looked confused. "What? How do you figure?"

McGee grinned knowingly down at Ziva. "When you threw that snowball at the back of my head, I had no way of knowing it was coming, except for Ziva's warning."

She giggled as she realized where he was going, and Tony's face fell at her words. "You cheated, Tony."

**THE END!**


End file.
